Zona (Ascension Springs Screaming Species)
Zonas, also known as, The Ultimate Hybrid 'are a supernatural hybrid species featured in Ascension Springs Screaming, Bloodlines, and Original Bloodlines. They were created by the death doctors in Season 5 of Ascension Springs Screaming. Zonas are immortal and will never die of old age. It is revealed in Original Bloodlines that the death doctors used DNA from Elijah in their experiments. Making zonas part original vampire meaning they can only be killed with a white oak stake. It is later revealed that the white oak ash was also used in their creation for their venom making their bite toxic to original vampires. Following Lewis Rodgers' death, Petunia Meeks is the only zona remaining alive. Creation The death doctors captured and kidnapped several different types of supernatural species and brought them to the lab. The doctors would then drain every drop of blood from them. They also drained all of the magic from a unicorn's horn and scientifically combined them creating a new strand of hybrid DNA. The doctors implanted this super hybrid DNA into Gwen Martinez's pregnant womb making her unborn child a zona. Species' mixed * Simbot * Mermaid * Plantsim * Original Vampire * Plant person * Fairy * Genie * Wendigo * Witch * Werewolf * Mummy * Alien * Unicorn Magic Known Zonas * Ashlyn Forbes (deceased) * Aaron Forbes (deceased) * Petunia Meeks * Cierra Martinez (formerly; purified) * Fawm Blossom (formerly; cured) * Lewis Rodgers (deceased) Powers and Abilities * '''Witchcraft- '''The standard magical abilities of a witch. * '''Vampire Creation- '''Zonas can convert humans and witches into vampires. * '''Werewolf Creation- '''Zonas can convert humans into werewolves. * '''Fertility- '''Despite being part vampire, zonas are naturally fertile. However, the zona gene is not genetic and the offspring will not be born a zona. * '''Immortality- '''Zonas do not age. (Cierra Martinez was born a zona and stopped aging as the age of 17.) * '''Fairy Magic- '''The standard magical abilities of faires. * '''Supernatural Strength- '''The combined strengths from simbots, vampires, werewolves, wendigos, and mummies provide zonas with super strength. * '''Supernatural Speed- '''The speed of an original vampire. * '''Mind Compulsion- '''The ability to compel humans and non-original vampires. * '''Flight- '''Zonas can spread wings and fly. * '''Pass Through Walls (Fawm Blossom Only)- '''Fawm Blossom had ghost supernatural essence inside of her from being dead when the death doctors turned her. With this extra ability she could pass through walls. * '''Possession (Fawm Blossom Only)- '''Fawm Blossom can possess objects and even other people. * '''Summon Unicorns- '''Zonas can summon unicorns and tame wild ones. * '''Werewolf Toxin- '''Zonas possess werewolf toxin. Biting a vampire will have fatal effects. Zonas blood can also be used to heal a werewolf bitten vampire. * '''White Ash Venom (Cierra Martinez Only)-' When Cierra Martinez was a zona she possessed white ash venom. This venom is toxic to vampires including originals. Her blood could be used to save a white ash bitten vampire. * '''Original Bloodline- '''Zonas are considered an original vampire bloodline meaning that if a zona dies any vampires turned from their bloodline would also die. They also possess the ability to compel other non-original vampires. * '''Alien Powers- '''The standard abilities of an alien. * '''Immunity to Drowning- '''Zonas are part mermaid and can breathe under water. Their mermaid side protects their simbot side from malfunctioning when wet. * '''Mermaid Tail- '''Zonas can grow a mermaid tail when swimming. * '''Summon Sharks- '''Zonas can summon sharks. * '''Mermaid Creation- '''Zonas can enchant kelp into mermadic kelp. If ingested by a human they will become a mermaid. * '''Genie Magic- '''The standard magical powers of a genie. * '''Wendigo Shapeshifting- '''Shaepeshifting powers. * '''Asexual Reproduction- '''Being part plant person, zonas can produce a seed a grow a plant baby. * '''Strong '''Connection to Nature- '''As a witch-fairy-plant person-mermaid hybrid, Zonas are deeply connected to nature and can even communicate with plants. Weakness * '''Real Vampire Blood- '''While zonas are part vampire, they are only "cheap knock offs". If a zona ingests a "real" vampire's blood and dies with it in their system they will awaken as a "real" vampire in transition having lost all other zona aspects. * '''Genie Lamp- '''A zona can be trapped inside of a genie lamp.